Telekinesis
Telekinesis Mystic Proficiency Willpower 1600 hours Psionic Counts as two skills at character creation Double learning difficulty You have the ability to move objects with your mind. You must either be able to see the object or know exactly where it is. This means that a bar on the other side of a door may be removed if you know exactly where it is (i.e. the door in your home is familiar enough to you to use this skill if you are locked out). Levels of this skill represent both the mass you can move and the skill you have in manipulation. At level I, you are able to move an object that weighs one ounce; at level II, you may lift two ounces; at level IV, you can lift eight ounces; at level V, you can lift sixteen ounces or one pound. For the skill check, any amount rolled that is 10 or under does not move at all; you must roll 15 or higher to move an object quickly or efficiently. Rolling between 11 and 14 moves an object slowly and clumsily. It mostly just sort of wobbles and lurches. You can attempt to manipulate heavier objects by taking a point of fatigue and -1 on the skill check for each doubling of the mass that you can normally lift. The fatigue is received at the end of each round that you lift the increased weight. In other words, you are trading skill for mass. If your Game Master is generous, she may allow you to trade mass for skill. For example, you have level VI and can normally lift two pounds, but you only need to lift a coin—less than one ounce (and drop it into your pocket). If the Game Master allows it, you may trade some of your lifting ability to ensure that the lightweight object deposits itself into your pocket noiselessly. The trade here would be half weight for +1 on skill. Trading mass for skill (if the Game Master allows) costs one fatigue per round due to the increased concentration, regardless of the weight. You can use this talent to perform tasks that would be difficult to do with your hands, such as separating salt from pepper. This skill demands all of your concentration to use; if you are distracted (say, from an arrow to the head), you may loose the object you are manipulating—make another skill check to retain control. Note that this skill has no sensitive ability; you cannot 'feel' with telekinesis. For example, if you try to levitate your sword from its sheath on your back, you will not notice that it has been stolen until you 'move it' to where you should be able to see it. Using psychic abilities is quick, but the need to clear your mind to concentrate on telekinesis is not. Initiative is rolled at your base bonus. This psionic ability can be a very useful tool, or it can completely wreck a game. The following are a few guidelines when using this skill. When using telekinesis directly on a living organism, they are entitled to a saving throw versus physical magic against the TK wielder's Willpower. When using telekinesis for weaponry—either thrown or wielded in melee—use the appropriate weapon skill or the telekinesis skill, whichever is lower. If you do not know how to effectively use a weapon, but are a competent psi, you are limited by your weapon skill. Conversely, if you are good with a given weapon, but have little telekinetic skill, you are limited by your psychic gift. If using telekinesis to augment your physical abilities—such as lifting—use the total weight that you may affect. For lifting, this is a straight addition to your normal Strength lifting amount. For the damage done by telekinesis, compare the amount that you can lift with the Strength chart. Find the nearest Strength score that can lift (normal lift) that can lift that weight; round DOWN. Treat that as an attack from someone with that Strength score. Whether it is a hand-to-hand, thrown, or melee attack—depending on how the telekinesis is utilized—will determine the base damage. Remember that if you 'telekineticaly punch' someone, they get a saving throw against your attack. For example, someone with telekinesis IX skill can lift sixteen pounds, if he throws a rock at someone using his psychic skill; the damage is equal to someone with a 4 Strength. A Strength score of 4 can lift up to fifteen pounds, round the sixteen pounds that the telekinesis skill can lift to the closest Strength score, in this case, a 4. Thus the total damage done by that rock is 1 + ½ of the Strength bonus (in this case a -4 penalty) for a total of -1 points of damage—effectively no points of damage. Not too terribly threatening, really. Category:Proficiencies Category:Mystic Category:Psionic Category:Skills Category:Codex